A closed container is generally used for the temporary storage and transport of a pizza in delivering the pizza to an ultimate consumer at a remote location. The container is generally closed and is provided with a flap or door for inserting and removing the pizza. The most common type of container is in the form of a paperboard box comprised of a single piece of corrugated paperboard and provided with an upper, pivoting cover. The paperboard container not only protects the pizza from the environment and possible contamination, but also is intended to maintain the pizza in a heated condition until delivered.
One of the problems with this type of pizza container arises from the liquids such as water and juices such as food oils which flow from the pizza onto the lower, inner surface of the paperboard container. These liquids and juices saturate the bottom of the paperboard container causing the pizza to become soggy in a relatively short period of time and adversely affecting the taste and texture of the pizza.
The prior art discloses various approaches for the temporary storage of a pizza such as during delivery. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,726 which employs a tray structure having internally projecting ribs for raising the hot pizza crust to allow the escape of steam from between the pizza crust and the surface of the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,636 discloses another attempt to prevent pizza from becoming soggy by employing a tray having a plurality of spaced upward projecting ribs to provide air flow passages under a pizza to prevent the pizza from becoming soggy. Both of these approaches make use of a molded tray comprised of a solid or foamed plastic. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,379 and 3,845,896 also disclose trays comprised of a molded plastic having a plurality of spaced ribs on an upper surface thereof for supporting moist food products such as meat, fish or poultry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,534 discloses a pizza carrier having an insulated bottom and cover, with the bottom support surface provided with a plurality of upwardly extending spacers for supporting the pizza within the carrier. One of the problems with all of the aforementioned approaches is that, while the liquids and juices flow into a space displaced from the pizza, the pizza is not separated from the juices and liquids which produce a localized moist environment which maintains the pizza in a soggy and unappetizing condition.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,997 discloses a food container having a pad with upper and lower plastic sheets and an inner absorbent mat. At least one of the sheets is perforated to permit the inner mat to absorb any liquids exuded by a food product positioned on the pad by capillary action. This approach is complicated and not readily adapted for low cost, mass production.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a low cost, easily manufactured and used pizza tray and enclosed pizza container which maintains the pizza dry and crisp for an extended period and conserves the pizza's heat.